roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
The 2011 Heavyweight UK Championships
' The 2011 Heavyweight UK Championships '''was the 8th UK Championship in a row hosted by Roaming Robots. It was held at London's O2 Arena, which was arguably the largest event venue Roaming Robots have hosted an event at. This made it the biggest robotic event of since The 2006 UK Championships at Wicksteed Park in Kettering. The event took place on the 23rd - 24th April 2011 and was won by Ripper Evo. It is the most sucessful UK Championship held by Roaming Robots to date with the newly improved arena, added pyrotechnics, golden oldies making appearances and a new presenter. It was also former Robot Wars House Robot Matilda's debut as Featherweight House Robot after retiring. Arena The arena was re-modified for this years UK Championships. It had been given a facelift at the Barnsley event on the 13th February, but the finalised version debuted at the event. It had been given ropes to go around two of the sides and the back end were the roboteers stand had been designed to look like there was control pods. When it came to arming robots up for battles, there was a difference to make the show a lot more like Robot Wars. Instead of the roboteers arming up their robots from the side of the arena, a bullpen was built and the roboteers drove their robots through doors into the arena after arming up. Robots Competing The champs had 36 robots signing up to it (plus 4 robots only appearing in white board battles). As well as the seeded robots from last years UK Championships looking to be in attendance, European roboteers from Holland, Belgium & Germany had shown interest in attending. Robots that had feautured in TVs Robot Wars that were now retired like Lightning, 13 Black, Pussycat & the Plunderbird series also made an appearance to go on static display The following robots signed-up to the event: *13 Black (Display Only) *Batterbot *Beast *Behemoth *BullFrog *Big Nipper *Chimera *Dantomkia *Disc-Struction *Disturbed *Envy *Gravity 5.1 *Iron-Awe 5 *Iron-Awe 6 *Kan-Opener (Whiteboards Only) *Kronic (Whiteboards Only) *Lightning (Display Only) *Maelstrom *Mantis *Meggamouse *Merlin *Plunderbird (Display Only) *Pussycat (Display Only) *Pressure *Ripper Evo *Scorpion *Scott 2 *SMIDSY *St Hammer *Stinger *Storm II *Terminal Ferocity *TerrorHurtz *Thor *Tiberius 4 *Tilly Evo *Tilly XP *Toon Raider *Tough As Nails *Toxic 2 *Weird mAlice *White Knight *Wilhelm's Scream Seeds The 2011 UK championsips had 9 seeds, based on where they came in the 2010 UK championships: #Iron-Awe 5 #Ripper Evo #Iron Awe 6 #Maelstrom #Meggamouse #Tilly XP #Thor #Toon Raider #Big Nipper Heats There were 9 heats of 4 robots, with one seed in each. All robots in the first round fought it out in a 4-way melee where the winner preceeded on to the finals. The 9 robots that finished 2nd in their respected battles fought in three 3-way loser melee battles giving 3 winners to go on to the next round to join the other 9 to make 12. Heat A '''Main Article : 'The 2011 Heavyweight UK Championships: Heat A Competing Robots : 'Iron-Awe 5, Tough As Nails, Terminal Ferocity & Scott 2 (''Note: Scott 2 were unable to attend the event) 'Winners : '''Iron-Awe 5 Heat B '''Main Article : 'The 2011 Heavyweight UK Championships: Heat B 'Competing Robots : '''Ripper Evo, TerrorHurtz, Envy & Batterbot '''Winners : '''Ripper Evo Heat C '''Main Article : 'The 2011 Heavyweight UK Championships: Heat C 'Competing Robots : '''Iron-Awe 6, Stinger, Dantomkia & Merlin (''Note: Stinger suffered mechanichal faults and were unable to enter the arena) 'Winners : '''Merlin Heat D '''Main Article : 'The 2011 Heavyweight UK Championships: Heat D 'Competing Robots : '''Maelstrom, Behemoth, Pressure & Weird mAlice '''Winners : '''Maelstrom Heat E '''Main Article : 'The 2011 UK Heavyweight Championships: Heat E 'Competing Robots : '''Meggamouse, White Knight, Wilhelm's Scream & Mantis '''Winners : '''Meggamouse Heat F '''Main Article : 'The 2011 Heavyweight UK Championships: Heat F 'Competing Robots : '''Tilly XP, Disc-struction, Tilly Evo & Bullfrog Breed '''Winners : '''Tilly Evo Heat G '''Main Article : 'The 2011 Heavyweight UK Championships: Heat G 'Competing Robots : '''Thor, Chimera, Tiberius 4 & Storm 2 '''Winners : '''Thor Heat H '''Main Article : 'The 2011 Heavyweight UK Championships: Heat H '''Competing Robots : Toon Raider, Beast, Disturbed & Scorpion Winners : 'Scorpion Heat I '''Main Article : 'The 2011 Heavyweight UK Championships: Heat I 'Competing Robots : '''Big Nipper, Toxic 2, Gravity 5.1 & St Hammer (''Note: Gravity 5.1 suffered mechanical faults and were unable to enter the arena) 'Winners : '''Toxic 2 Losers Melees '''Main Article : 'The 2011 Heavyweight UK Championships: Losers Melees *Tough As Nails Vs Pressure Vs '''Tiberius 4 *'Big Nipper' Vs Dantomkia Vs Wilhelm's Scream *'Envy' Vs Disc-Struction Vs Disturbed Finals Main Article : 'The 2011 Heavyweight UK Championships: The Finals Round 1 *'Big Nipper '''vs Tiberius 4 vs Meggamouse vs '''Toxic 2 *Scorpion vs Merlin vs Iron-Awe 5 vs Thor *Envy vs Ripper Evo '''vs Tilly Evo vs '''Maelstrom Losers Melees *'Envy' vs Scorpion vs Tiberius 4 (Note: Tiberius 4 suffered mechanical problems and was unable to enter the arena) *'Thor '''vs Meggamouse vs Tilly Evo (''Note: Tilly Evo suffered mechanical problems and was unable to enter the arena) Quarter-Finals *'Thor' vs Toxic 2 *'Envy '''vs Big Nipper *Maelstrom vs '''Ripper Evo' *'Iron-Awe 5' vs Merlin Semi-Finals *Thor Vs Envy *'Ripper Evo '''Vs Iron-Awe 5 3rd-Place Play-off *Thor vs '''Iron-Awe 5' 3rd-Place Winner : '''Iron-Awe 5 Grand-Final *Envy Vs '''Ripper Evo 2011 UK Champion : 'Ripper Evo Other Competitions After the first round and loser's melees of the UK Championships had passed, a handful of the losing robots were picked to participate in 2 side competitions. There was the 2011 Annihilator Championships and the 2011 International Challenge. Annihilator '''Main Article : 'The 2011 Heavyweight UK Championships: Annihilator The Annihilator feautured 6 robots that in the same way as on Robot Wars, fought it out in the first round only that instead of there being one robot going out ever battle, two would get elliminated in the first round leading to a four-way final fighting for the right to be crowned 2011 Annihilator Champion. The reason for this difference was because of the lack of time the show organisers had to organise a full Annihilator Competition. '''Competing Robots *Beast *Terrorhurtz *Tough As Nails *Kronic *Behemoth *Storm II Round 1 Beast vs Terrorhurtz vs Tough As Nails vs Kronic vs Behemoth vs Storm 2 Elliminated : '''Behemoth & Storm 2 '''Final Beast vs Terrorhurtz vs Tough As Nails vs Kronic 2011 Annihilator Champion : 'Kronic International Challenge '''Main Article : 'The 2011 Heavyweight UK Championships: International Challenge The International Challenge was a 3-way melee consisting of 3 robots from all over the world and they had a fight in the arena to see which country was the best in the game. '''Fight Storm 2 (UK) vs Tough As Nails (Belgium) vs Gravity 5.1 (Holland) '''2011 International Challenge Winner : '''Tough As Nails (Belgium) ﻿ Category:UK Championships Category:Annihilator